The transmission of micro-organisms between patients in health care settings remains a major health problem and accounts for significant morbidity and mortality. Based upon considerable evidence, it is accepted that contaminated hands of health care workers are a major route of cross-infection amongst patients. Despite this recognized risk for transmission and the subsequent incorporation by medical facilities of hand hygiene practices, the rate of transmission of hospital-acquired organisms has not declined appreciably in recent years. There is increasing evidence that stethoscopes are a major vector for the patient-patient transmission of infectious organisms.
One strategy for addressing potential bacterial contamination of the stethoscope head is the one-use disposable stethoscope. This approach, while somewhat effective, is expensive. Disposable stethoscopes are also of inferior acoustic quality than standard stethoscopes.
Another strategy is to disinfect the stethoscope head using alcohol pads or hand cleanser. However, although several studies have indicated that although this is an effective means of reducing bacterial colony counts on the diaphragm and bell of stethoscopes, a 2007 review of the subject revealed that 45-68% of physicians and nurses surveyed reported “never” or “rarely” cleaning their stethoscopes. Another survey reported that only 24% of respondents disinfected their stethoscopes after every use.